


Squinter

by mandaree1



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Eye problems, Nearsighted Louie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Louie's eyes are half-lidded for a reason.





	Squinter

"Hey, Louie?" Webby prompts, shoving a book in his face. "Read this."

Louie scowls a bit. "I only know one language, Webs."

She tilted her head to the side, confused. "It's in English."

"Really? Oh." The youngest triplet willingly accepted the book, pulling it close. The reek of yellowed pages filled his nostrils. "Geez. Why do all old books have such tiny letters?"

Webby stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. She tugged the book back until his arms were out. "Can you read it now?"

Louie's half-narrowed eyes got even smaller. "Nobody can read something  _that_  small from  _that_  far away, Webby. It's just not a thing."

She held up a hand. "How many fingers?"

"Five?"

She pushed until his elbows were bent halfway. "Can you read it here?"

Louie turned his attention to her, frowning defensively. "Since when were you an eye doctor?"

"Optometrist," Webby corrected. "You _should_  be able to read this, Louie. You know that, right?"

He shrugs, slamming the book shut to spite her a little. "Not everybody has the eyes of a hawk. S'no biggie."

"Is that why your eyes look half-closed all the time?" she pressed, rescuing the old thing and holding it close to her chest. "So you can see better?"

" _No_."

"Are you squinting right now?"

"No?" he repeated, but it came out uncertain. "Look. Sometimes stuff is a little fuzzy. It's fine."

"Sometimes?"

" _Fine_. Most of the time."

"There's a pretty simple solution to that, you know."

"A pretty expensive one, you mean." Louie crossed his arms. "Why waste good money on something as boring as glasses? I got this far without, didn't I?"

"Louie," Webby said. "You can't read a book."

"I can't read  _that_  book." He thrusted his pointer finger in its general direction. "And, honestly? That sounds like the book's problem to me."

**Author's Note:**

> The idea popped into my head a little while ago, and seeing how I'm getting new glasses soon, I figured what better time to write it than the present? =)
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
